icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IStart a Fanwar
iStart a Fan War is the sixth-seventh episode of Season Four, and 76th/77th overall. It is the season's first double episode/TV Movie/Special, and the sixth movie overall after iGo To Japan, iDate a Bad Boy, iFight Shelby Marx, iQuit iCarly, and iPsycho. It includes various guest stars.Miranda's twitter status on 08/02/10 It first aired on Friday, November 19th, 2010.[http://www.nickutopia.com/2010/10/16/icarly-episode-istart-a-fan-war iCarly' Episode " iStart A Fan War "], Nickutopia.com (Oct. 16, 2010) Jack Black, among others, is a guest star. Info Guest stars include Jack Black as Aspartamay, Spencer's online gaming nemesis,http://perezhilton.com/2010-08-11-jack-black-goes-tween, as well as Max Ehrich, who will be playing the character named Adam.maxehrich14's twitter reply to a fan Also, Guppy, Gibby's little brother, will guest star as well. Max has stated that there is a "BIG surprise" in this episode.maxehrich14's twitter status on 08/02/10 According to the video Dan posted to his YouTube on August 9th: the double episode/movie will include a large blown-up replica of the iCarly.com website as a prop. In this video Miranda & Jennette Talk About A Future Episode where Dan Schneider "plays paparazzi" on Miranda, you can read it behind her. "Webicon" can be seen written on the prop. Webicon was previously referenced in iPsycho as an event where Carly, Sam and Freddie were supposed to attend. On Nathan Kress's ustream, he claims that this episode will have MAJOR Seddie and Creddie in it. He also stated thats the Seddiers and Creddiers will feel like they are in the episode, because of the plot. This is the first iCarly movie of season 4. Nathan Kress' ustream, part 1 of 7 Here is the Press Site http://www.nickpress-istartafanwar.com (they have pictures in Artwork) Plot Carly has a crush on Adam, a guy at Ridgeway. When Adam asks Carly if she wants to go on a date, Carly is upset upon realizing she can't go on one, since iCarly is doing a big panel at Webicon (a spoof of Comic-con). However, at Webicon, Adam shows up. At the panel Stacey Dillsen (from Zoey 101) asks about the circumstances behind Carly and Freddie's relationship. However, this esculates into a Creddie vs. Seddie fanwar, which Sam emphasizes by saying that Carly and Freddie are deeply in love. This is a major setback for Carly, since her crush Adam won't want to go out with her. Finally, Carly, Sam and Freddie try to explain to the audience that no one is dating, and Carly likes Adam. This backfires, however, when the Creddiers think that Adam took Carly away from Freddie, and they end up attacking Adam as the gang leaves. Meanwhile, Spencer dresses up as Aruthor from World of Warlords (spoof of World of Warcraft) to Webicon and confronts Aruthor's mortal enemy, Aspartamay (played by special guest star Jack Black). The two enter a major fight. Carly tries to intervene, but gets attacked by Aspartamay. She rips off Aspartamay's jewel (his life force), effectively killing him (much to the iCarly gang's annoyance). As a sub-plot, Gibby and Guppy are trying to get to Webicon to meet Carly, Sam and Freddie, but their grandfather (played by guest star Jack Carter) is stuck at the In-and-Out Burger, trying to order soup, which they don't have, and refusing to go to Webicon, since he hates corn. Quotes Sam: (only in the promo) This is the most hilarious nerd fight ever. Carly: Here´s your nerd stick! (After the crowd pulls Freddie in and Spencer tries to pull him out and he falls) Sam: It's true, Carly and Freddie are deeply in love! and Freddie look shocked, the fans start fighting Sam: Oh, c'mon! This is fun! Freddie: Will you pull your head out of your Fat Shake and listen to me?! Freddie: Did you tell Adam that Sam was kidding? Carly: Yeah, but he still thinks that you and I have some thing going on. Sam: Why? Carly: ´Cause you just said so into a microphone! Carly: A shuttle is gonna come get my cute, future husband Adam and shuttle him right out of my life! Aspartamay: You maggot, you fool, no you not what you say, prepare to be PWNED by Aspartamay! Spencer: You look like your hungry, so taste the blade of Aruthor! Aspartamay: Your blood, it will boil, your flesh I shall burn into eternal damnation, but I guess that you've earned it! Spencer: You will beg for mercy, when I own you in the FACE! Aspartamay: I'll thrust my sword through your lily white gullet, you'll look like a troll with a chambermate mullet! Spencer: You emanate a stench so foul that when you're near it makes me HOWL! Aspartamay: I'll bleed ye dry and ye shall cry, (imitating a baby crying) Wah wah wah wah, ba ba ba ba! Sam: I don't know if you people have tried a Fat Shake yet, but I have and its like suckin' heaven through a straw. Carly: None of us are dating! (long pause) Interviewer: YOU lie! Jerry Trainor: (dressed as Aruthor on a behind the scenes look) Fighting Jack Black for 14 hours straight...it is a nightmare. And I'm still- (gets slapped by Jack Black) ''OW! '''Jack Black:' (dressed as Aspartamay) Fifteen hours, my friend. Notes * Freddie did not end up with Carly or Sam at the end. * In the audience there were more Creddie fans at Webicon than they were of Seddie fans, perhaps a continuity nod to Freddie blogging about kissing Carly, and the fandom not knowing about Sam and Freddie's sharing their first kiss. Trivia Webicon is a massive web-centric gathering akin to the real life Comic-Con. *Sam used a flare gun, which is a very dangerous thing to use in a crowd, especially in a building. This sort of incident occurred in Montreux when Frank Zappa and the 'Mothers of Invention' had to end a concert abruptly when a fan with a flare gun fired it, burning the building to the ground. The incident would be immortalized in Deep Purple's "Smoke on the Water". *Webicon was a major plot point in iPsycho, although it wasn't seen on-screen. The events of iPsycho are mentioned in the second scene when Carly and Sam are doing the web show. *This is the second time Miranda Cosgrove and Jack Black have been on set together, the first being the famous 2003 film School of Rock. *When the director, writer and such are credited in the first and second scenes, it features a crystaline font using pink and blue and not yellow and blue, the same one used in the new opening credits. This version was used on Victorious. *While the previous four episodes feature the opening credits ending with the characters all jumping, this one is the first to feature the five in the studio with microphones. *In one of the promos, Sam says to Freddie, "This is the most hillarious nerd fight ever." However, it only exists in the promo and was cut from the episode for an unknown reason. *The episode is fan based, as Seddie and Creddie are part of the main plot. *Spencer as a character in World of Warlords (spoof of World of Warcraft) confronts his enemy, Aspartamay, played by special guest star Jack Black. * The man yelling "You Lie!!" after Carly says no one is dating is a reference to Congressman Joe Wilson who yelled that at President Obama in 2009 during a joint Congressional address. *Jack Black and Jerry Trainor chant and sing in this episode. *A sign for "DanWarp" appears at a stand at Webicon. *Sam taking a sip of a diet soda and spitting it out could be a possible reference to the end of the Drake and Josh episode "Dr. Phyllis Show" when Drake takes a diet soda and ends up spitting it out in disgust after realizing it's diet. *Carly's coffee table is shown to actually have water in it with an RC boat. *Justin Bieber and the Teen Choice Awards are mentioned in this episode. *Characters from older Nick shows appear. Craig Ramirez, Eric Blonowitz & Gavin Mitchell appear from Drake & Josh, and the red Skynauts from the episode "Battle of Panthatar" make a cameo appearance in the audience, while Stacy Dillsen appears from'' Zoey 101''. This proves that iCarly takes place in the same universe as Zoey 101 and Drake & Josh. *During Webicon, Sam is wearing a shirt that says "The City is Mine", which is a possible reference to another Nickelodeon show, Big Time Rush, and their first released single, "The City is Ours." *Sam's Fat Shake is empty for about a minute in the episode, though closer to the end it's full again, though Sam may have just gotten another Fat Shake. *At the end no ships are revealed. Instead, Carly tells the crowd that iCarly is about comedy, not about romantic relationships. Video:ICarly iStart a Fan War Mini Promo]]iStart a Fan War Promo Seddie vs Creddie Video:ICarly: SHOCKING Behind-The-Scenes Footage Video:iCarly - Miranda & Jennette Talk About A Future Episode! Video:iCarly: Miranda, Jennette, Nathan, & Me - Goofin' Off Video:NEW iStart a Fan War Official Trailer #2 Seddie or Creddie? Video:(HQ) NEW iStart a Fan War Promo 3 Video:iStart a Fan War Promo #4 Video:iCarly iStart a Fan War Look Back Seddie vs Creddie Promo Video:iCarly iStart a Fan War Sneak Peek 1|Sneak Peek 1 Video:iCarly iStart a Fan War Sneak Peek 2|Sneak Peek 2 Video:iCarly iStart a Fan War Sneak Peek 3|Sneak Peek 3 Video:iCarly iStart a Fan War Sneak Peek 4|Sneak Peek 4 Video:(HQ) *NEW* "iStart a Fan War" and "Big Time Pranks"|iSAFW & BTR promo Video:(HQ) *NEW* iStart a Fan War Promo #5|Flare Gun Promo Video:iCarly iStart a Fan War Mini Promo Running Gags *Adu stands up and says something after Carly, Sam, or Freddie start a new sentence. *Everytime Carly, Sam, or Freddie said that no one was dating, the fans would fight. Photo Gallery View Gallery for this episode here References Sneak peaks 406 Category:Specials Category:Season 4 Category:Movies Category:Guest Stars